Ellis Warnington
"Everyone out of the water, there be a fucking shark!" : -Ellis Ellis Warnington, also known as Warning Guy, is a lifeguard working at Brown Town’s local beach and a main character in The Big Lez Show. Warning Guy's appearance is usually a yellow lifeguard poncho along with blue pants and black shoes. He has a very strong Scottish accent. Life Not much is known about Ellis' early life. At one point he became a lifeguard and surveyed Brown Town beach for sharks and other threats. When Lez, Sassy and his crew were locked up in jail, he freed them and took them to the Volcano Bong. He went with Big Lez to Kingdom Cum, and after finding out it was destroyed, he returned to Earth. Ellis participated in the Battle for Brown Town and rescued Lez from a crash site. Choomah Island 2 Ellis is seen at the beginning of the episode, sharing a joint with his cousin and co-polit, Sergio. They fly Big Lez, Mike Nolan, the Sasquatch gang and Clarence to Choomah Island in an army plane stolen from a high-tech military base off the coast of Puerto Rica. He flies over the island and the everyone parachutes down, save for Ellis and Sergio. Later on, the cousins attempt to land the plane when Ellis starts to get a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Sure enough, a double-headed choomah attacks the plane, destroying it's engine. They crash land on the island, Mike Nolan watches the plane crash himself from the camp him and the boys have set up. Sergio and Ellis survive the crash and Ellis, using meditation, finds the location of the boys. They smoke on who to rescue and choose Big Lez. Before they can start, they spot Nugget man walking by. They startle him and he calls for his boss, Cecil the sasquatch. Cecil taunts Ellis for being 'just a fisherman', which angers Ellis who responds that he wrestled the Kraken with his bare hands. Ellis battles with Cecil whilst Sergio goes after Nugget man. Cecil throws Ellis about and calls him a 'pathetic human being'. Ellis replies 'I am not a human being' and hovers into the air like Superman. He flying tackles Cecil into the sky through the clouds, punching him up with unbelievable speed and strength. Once above the clouds, Cecil asks him how he is so powerful, and he reveals to be one of the six survivors of Kingdom Cum. He drops Cecil, and before he lands, slams him down in mid-air. Cecil throws him away and threatens to kill Sergio (who has captured Nugget man and shot him in the arm) but Ellis stops him by cutting his throat with a knife. Ellis escapes from Choomah island in Norton's spaceship with Big Lez and Sergio. They also escape with Cecil's body and Nugget man (whom they have captured). Choomah Island 3: Denouement After being absent for all of Season 4, Ellis reappears at last off the coast of North Queensland near Scotty's Line, where he picks up Big Lez, Sassy, Donny and Nolan in his fishing trawler. On the voyage there, Ellis shows Lez a video of him interrogating Nugget Man - whose real name is revealed to be Hansel. Hansel confesses his help in rounding up all the Choomahs for King Laranox to use as a weapon to attack Brown Town, as everyone who was a threat to Laranox lived there (Lez and the boys). However, when Ellis demands that Hansel reveal what the real purpose of the various Choomah islands is, Hansel commits suicide rather than tell the truth. As they arrive at the island, Ellis says he can't take them in since there are too many reefs surronding the island. Lez however sees Ellis has some parasailing gear, and asks Ellis if he's seen Jurassic Park 3; Ellis replies that he's only seen the first one. Whilst Sassy, Donny and Nolan surf to shore using boards, Lez parasails into the island with help from Ellis. Later on in the episode, Nolan calls Ellis for backup, but Ellis is being attacked by a Kraken. Although the Kraken grabs Ellis in it's tentacles, Ellis says to Nolan that he'll 'probably see him in the next series' before losing the walkie-talkie. Ellis' fate remains unconfirmed, however it is likely he has survived, as he has apparently fought Krakens with his bare hands in the past, as well as possessing Kingdom Cumian supernatural powers.Category:Characters